harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Norberta
What's the reference on Quirrell getting Hagrid drunk? I can't find that in the book. It just says he went to the Hog's Head to "have a few drinks" and ended up in a card game.Mafalda Hopkirk 02:38, 4 October 2007 (UTC) Page move? Given the information in Deathly Hallows, should this be moved to Norberta, with Norbert as a redirect? - Cavalier One 22:21, 24 August 2007 (UTC) :I agree. I'll do that right now; it can always be fixed later if not. Kyouraku-taichou 18:26, 17 September 2007 (UTC) Add formerly Norbert to end of name Is it okay to add "Formerly Norbert" in parenthesis to the end of the title? :It already says "Norberta, originally Norbert" on the first line of the article, the standard place to put AKAs and the like. Plus it says "Also known as Norbert" in the Infobox. The title of the article itself can't be changed without changing the article name. Please always sign Talk page entries using four tides (~). -Shorty1982 13:43, August 24, 2011 (UTC) H? It says Norberta, originally Norbert, (b. 24 April, 1992) is a Norwegian Ridgeback Dragon . . ect. Shouldn't it say (h. 24 April, 1992), since dragons hatch rather than born?Rabbitty (talk) 02:33, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Norberta's squealing? Who voiced Norbert(a)'s squeals in the PS film? Does anyone know? There have been a lot of uncredited actors who have been indentified on this wiki... General Ironbeak (talk) 20:44, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Hatching date Norbert's hatching date appears to come from Old HP Lexicon PS Calendar. Note however, that HP Lexicon's current Norberta entry places it more generally as circa April 1992. Note also that we don't have it listed consistently on 1992. Overall, I think this date needs to be reconsidered. Some clues to consider from : Chapter begins with Hermione noting that it's "Ten weeks" before exams, which currently are put as ending on 4 June (note this was apparently based on the real world calendar by the HP Lexicon and should probably be re-evaluated as very few of JKR's events align with the real-world calendar). This however would place the chapter starting in mid-March or so. Then "the Easter holidays weren’t nearly as much fun as the Christmas ones" due to all the homework they have. Then studying at the library and going to Hagrid's in the afternoon, where he says he got the egg the night before at the pub. Then "evening after evening" struggling with homework, then Hagrid's note that the egg is hatching. They argue about skipping Herbology (which we know is three times a week, but not on Friday) and go down during morning break. Malfoy sees the Dragon, and "something about the smile lurking on Malfoy’s face during the next week made Harry, Ron, and Hermione very nervous." and "it had grown three times in length in just a week." then "The following week dragged by. Wednesday night found Hermione and Harry sitting alone in the common room" when Charlie replies "I think the best thing will be to send him over with some friends of mine who are coming to visit me next week ... Could you get the Ridgeback up the tallest tower at midnight on Saturday?" They get caught on early on Sunday morning and then some time passes studying for exams and practicing Quidditch. Then "Then, about a week before the exams were due to start" Harry overhears Quirell in the classroom. Then the next morning they get notices about their detention that evening, see Voldemort, and stay up till the morning talking about the events. Then it's exams, and after the last one, History of Magic, they are done Ron says they have a week till they get the results. They go through the trapdoor that night. After his battle with Quirell, Harry had spent 3 days in the Hospital wing when he awakes and talks with Dumbledore. After a "good night's sleep", Harry tell Pomfrey he wants to go to the feast, Hagrid brings his present (which he made the day before), and "Harry made his way down to the end-of-year feast alone that night." "Harry had almost forgotten that the exam results were still to come, but come they did." Then they pack and take the Hogwarts express home. From all this, I'm not sure what can be said to set Norbert's hatching with such accuracy. In all honesty I have a hard time sorting though how the HP Lexicon set many of their 1992 dates as exactly as they did given all the "time passes" type connections in the text. According to the HP Lexicon, the CoS DVDs have an "Official Timeline of Hogwarts" extra that adopts much of their calendar work. If someone can find this, at least we can use that as second tier canon to support some of the dates. Having spent a lot of time looking at the HP Lexicon calendars, there appears to be a willingness to guestimate a date (many of which can be contradicted by the text) and base events on the real-world calendar (which JKR regularly deviates from) that leads me to believe their dates should be taken with a grain of salt and thoroughly double-checked. --Ironyak1 (talk) 18:28, June 4, 2017 (UTC)